Blackjack
How to play Blackjack The objective of Blackjack is to have a hand of cards that is as close to 21 as possible. Going over 21 results in a "bust", meaning you automatically lose. If no player has 21, the higher number wins. If both players have the same number or have busted, the game is considered a tie. Blackjack in Elona In Elona, your hand is limited to five cards, while the dealer starts with two cards. The dealer will move before you and will hit until he gets close to 21 as well. It is a good idea to count his cards. Sometimes, the dealer will go over. If this happens, just Stay to win the round. You are given three choices - Stay, Hit, or Cheat. Stay plays the hand you currently have and is not effected by any stats. Hit draws a card, and is effected by your luck. A high luck score will sometimes prevent you from getting a card that would put you over 21, visible by your character stating that the card they've been dealt is "bad" and putting it back in favor of a new one. Cheating attempts to replace your latest card with the next one in the deck, and is effected by your Dexterity. As of Elona 1.12, it is much easier to cheat. A dexterity of 20+ will ensure at least a 60% success rate. If you are caught cheating, the round immediately ends and you get no prizes, you also lose five Karma. You can bet either one casino chip, five casino chips, or twenty casino chips. The prizes for betting five chips are slightly better, but betting five chips will make it far harder to get a potion of cure corruption. Blackjack can be played in almost any pub in game. The first time you go to a Blackjack table or machine, you are automatically given 10 casino chips. Betting 20 casino chips and winning several times in a row will usually result in miracle equipment as loot. However, 20 bets with one chip can potentially win 20 cure corruption potions which is better than miracle equipment. Cure Corruption potions are useful for trade with adventurers, as you can trade one or two (stacked) for most anything in their inventory. Prizes and Rewards Your prize from Blackjack starts off small, and grows as you win more rounds in a row. The most notable piece of loot from Blackjack is a potion of cure corruption, which can be obtained by betting one chip and winning four times in a row. Other loot will be mostly equipment. Tips *Potions of Hero or Dexterity Equipment can assist if you plan to cheat. Mica Equipment increases Luck as do Feats. *If you receive the Lucky Day buff after sleeping, it is a perfect time to play Blackjack, but winning is not guaranteed. *Always take time to count the dealer's cards. If the dealer ends on a high card, it is likely he has gone over 21. *You should only cheat if it's the first or second round.